The Hidden Letter
In 2001, a man went on a hike in a forest located in the northern part of Georgia, where the mountains started. He was the best friend of an archaeologist, who was trying to find something, anything about the past that other archaeologists hadn't already found. The man was getting around to the part where the actual mountain began to rise dramatically when he saw a little cabin. He decided to get something for his friend, so he went to check out the small cabin. The door was broken off, and it looked like if you just blew on a part of it, the whole thing would collapse. He still was determined to find something for his friend. He walked inside, and was given only little light from the cracks and windows of the cabin. He looked around. There was an old wooden bed in the corner. On the bed was a piece of paper that had tiny scribbles filling the page. He sighed, realizing this was the only other thing here presentable for his friend, and took off. Later that night, he gave the letter to his friend, while looking terrified. "Here you go, Ethan. I don't think I'll be able to get a good night's sleep tonight," he said. Ethan, the archaeologist, took the letter gladly. "Why do you say that?" he asked in a low voice. The man just shook his head in disappointment, and said good-bye to Ethan. In the morning, Ethan handed the letter to his boss to see if it could be an exhibition in the newest museum that opened up. His boss read it over, and accepted it to be turned into the museum. The newest tourists were amazed, but never read it, and never took pictures of it. Ethan read the note, and was shocked by what it said. Three days later the man and Ethan were found to be dead. The cause of it was classified as suicide. One afternoon, a tourist took a high-definition picture of it. Got everything of it, from the words, to how the letter curled at the corners of it. That night, the tourist posted the picture online. The comments were filled with such hatred he'd never seen before. He was completely shocked by the vocabulary used in each comment. Things from, "Let me scourge your eyes out and feast upon them", to things such as "I never liked Jenny Viagra's poetry anyways. She was too useless in my opinion. You posted this because you agree, obviously, so kill yourself." He didn't understand what they were talking about so he read the letter. "In the wilderness, they sing. My children come to feast upon my eyes. The murder the only beauty in the forest, and kill the magnificent sounds of adventure during the day. The great sound of murdering rings in my ears each day. No, I will never quite know who causes it, or what causes it. However, I tend to know the day I find out will be the end of my time. I must not change my fate, for it is this way." At the time he read it, his wife screamed at the top of her lungs, only to be stopped shortly after. He was frightened, and ran downstairs to see the problem. Standing there, was a woman. "Your wife isn't even home yet," she explained, smiling shortly afterwards. "Plus, you didn't listen to my children," said the woman, before she raised the knife and killed the man. She set down the note next to the dead body, and continued her way. The note said: "In the wilderness, they sing. My children come to feast upon my eyes. The murder the only beauty in the forest, and kill the magnificent sounds of adventure during the day. The great sound of murdering rings in my ears each day. No, I will never quite know who causes it, or what causes it. However, I don't want to find out. I wish not to live, and I'll bring as many others down with me as I can. I must not change my fate, for it is this way. - George." One of the authorities picked up the note, and read it. He went upstairs to check for any clues and found the picture. Thus, the cycle continued. Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness Category:Places